Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning and field analysis, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners or surveyors to generate maps of underground formations. These formations are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals, or to determine if the formations have characteristics suitable for storing fluids.
During drilling and production operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the operations. Such data may include, for instance, information regarding subterranean formations, equipment, and historical and/or other data.
Data concerning the subterranean formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such formation data may be static or dynamic. Static data relates to, for instance, formation structure and geological stratigraphy that define geological structures of the subterranean formation. Dynamic data relates to, for instance, fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subterranean formation over time. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained therein.
Various equipment may be positioned about the field to monitor field parameters, to manipulate the operations and/or to separate and direct fluids from the wells. Surface equipment and completion equipment may also be used to inject fluids into reservoirs, either for storage or at strategic points to enhance production of the reservoir.